Embodiments of the present invention are related to systems and methods for laser vision correction, and in particular to laser refractive correction using wavefront eye refractor and corneal topographical information.
Often in the field of wavefront guided laser refraction, the ablation target is based on the uncorrected wavefront exiting the eye, as measured with a wavefront eye refractor, by converting the wavefront error to wavefront error in corneal tissue. Such approaches typically do not adequately account for transverse ray movement from the measurement location to the point of refraction, do not account for the obliquity of the refracting surface, and/or do not account for local variations in the anterior corneal surface shape.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved optical measurement devices, systems, and methods. It would be particularly beneficial if these improved techniques could build on the recent advances that have been made in wavefront measurement techniques, particularly if improvements in efficiency and/or accuracy of the measurements could be provided. The present disclosure provide solutions to at least some of these needs.